Is she Lily Evans?
by Happy Goth
Summary: Lily is ugly fat and a social outcast, or at least that is her mask. She is really beautiful but hides it during the school year. When James finds out who she really is can he convince her to stay. Flames welcome! Finished!
1. Lily Evans Beauty Queen?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else is JKR's.  
  
'Finally, going home!' Lily Evans of 16 thought to herself. She was a beautiful girl. She had long, waist-length, red hair. She had neither friends, nor- boy friends though. The reason fir this is because she wasn't beautiful at Hogwarts. She made her self, well, ugly. She would put a spell on herself to make her fat with braces, glasses and a brown bob. She had to make sure that the glasses and braces didn't look good on her so she added acne as well.  
  
She jumped off the train and ran to her parents. "Hi mom! Hi dad!" She yelled. She jumped into the car and took out her wand. She muttered a few words and changed back into herself.  
  
"Honey," her mother began turning around, "why do you change out of this beautiful body every school year?"  
  
"Mum, I don't want to make friends. If I make friends my work will fall behind, and if I ever get into a fight with a friend, it is hard to get over."  
  
Her mother sighed and turned back around. She decided to change the subject. "We are having some friends over during the summer." She knew her mother was going to babble on about them so she left the listening to her sister, whom she hates, and put on her headphones.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily was sitting in her room when she heard a 'thud' from the living room. She out her headphones away and was half way down the staircase when she heard her mother call, "The Potter's are here."  
  
'Oh, those Potters. They came from the fire place.' She walked into the living room to see the conceited James Potter. "Hullo," she said.  
  
"Honey, this is Mr. And Mrs. Potter, and their son, James. He is the same age as you and goes to Hogwarts too."  
  
"Oh, yes I have heard of you just never seen you," Lily lied, "My name is Lily Evans."  
  
"It is a pity to say I don't know you at all. I'm sorry," James said trying to impress this girl.  
  
"Come on," Lily said I'll show you to your room."  
  
She led him away and started talking to him in the hall, "Sorry this is going to be a small room. Nothing like Gryffindor."  
  
"You're in Gryffindor?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in your year."  
  
"How come I have never seen you?"  
  
"Don't know," she lied.  
  
They went into his room and sat down on two chairs.  
  
"So," Lily began, "are you hoping to be Head Boy?"  
  
"Yeah, I bet I know who head girl is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That girl who beats me in every subject, except Transfiguration."  
  
"Oh," Lily said with a mental smile. She knew it was her.  
  
"What is her name? L-l," he tried to remember.  
  
'Uh-oh, he night remember.'  
  
"Wait! I got it! No that's your name. I keep thinking her name is Lily Evans."  
  
Lily gave him an un-easy smile. She was hoping he couldn't read it.  
  
"I've got to go. I'm going for a run."  
  
"Bye, Lily."  
  
"Oh, and James."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you know how annoying you are trying to impress girls?"  
  
He opened his mouth to protest but she left. 'How'd she know about Potter Charm?'  
  
*~*  
  
Lily had been jogging for a half an hour when James started to get bored. He decided to find out who this future head girl would be. He opened his trunk and took out a year book. (AN: I know they don't have 'em just bear with me here.) He figured her name would be close Lily Evans so he searched her first. He stopped and saw the pudgy picture of the fake Lily Evans. He quickly got up and ran out the door to find Lily.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily could hear someone following her so she stopped and turned around.  
  
She was wearing her jogging outfit. It was a yellow sports bra with a gray Nike symbol on it, and gray shorts with two yellow stripes down the sides.  
  
James stood there taking in her beauty but stopped and thought to himself, 'It is fake.'  
  
"So, you really wanted to impress me, huh?" James asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Why would I impress you?"  
  
"You changed your appearance for the summer, because I was here."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"So I got it!"  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"Then what!"  
  
"It is the complete opposite. I change for the school year."  
  
"But- Lily why? You look so beautiful."  
  
"That is the problem! I don't want people to be my friends!"  
  
"And you think people are that shallow to be your friends for looks!"  
  
"You're one to talk! You don't date those ditsy girls for brains do you! Besides it has worked for six years already!"  
  
"Am I that shallow?"  
  
"Just as I thought; no matter what the conversation turns to you."  
  
"Sorry. Anyways, Lily everyone needs friends."  
  
"I get good grades with out them."  
  
"Are you going to look like this next year?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I convince you?"  
  
"You can try, but not here. Let's go to a café."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
*~*  
  
(AN: Please gimme ideas. Review flames welcome!) 


	2. Continue?

I don't know if this is worth continuing plz tell me be as mean as you want! 


	3. Not you too.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed: AngelGirl157 and her friends - I'm glad you like it Too last to sign in right now - I hope your story works out Karly - Here is the next 1 Lady Mange - Thx I wasn't too sure if it was a keeper Jess_S - I will keep your idea in mind thx Anzell - thanx for the confidence Anymous reviewer - nice American lingo lol Jeanne - thanx ur so kind Slone aka Darker Angel - thanx for the great idea I will definitely include it Hermione Granger - I'm glad to hear ya like it  
  
On with the story..  
  
*~*  
  
"So..." James began trying to think of something to say when they sat down.  
  
"You're not doing a very good job at convincing me," Lily said peeved at him.  
  
"Well, ok, this is your last year so you should care about grades and studying."  
  
"NEWTs," Lily pointed out.  
  
"But, you're already smart."  
  
"We have seven years so we can learn new things every year."  
  
"How do you expect to have a family when you're older if you don't have a boyfriend? I know looks don't matter, but everyone has to face the facts after what you have pulled in the past seven years."  
  
"I'll have time after school."  
  
"No, one will feel comfortable around you knowing they shunned you in school."  
  
"I could go out with a muggle or someone from a different school."  
  
"It is harder to meet people after school."  
  
"Who said I wanted to have a family after school, anyways," Lily added thoughtfully.  
  
"Ugh, you're so hard!"  
  
"I think this conversation is over," Lily said as she stood.  
  
*~*  
  
Back at the Evans's James was sitting alone in his room when he heard a loud scream from Lily's room. He ran over because he was the only in the house besides Lily.  
  
He ran in to see his friends, the other Maurders, in Lily's room.  
  
"Hi James," said Sirius Black. He was tall like James but instead had his back hair in a low stubby ponytail. Peter wasn't there and Remus Lupin was sitting on a broom out side the window. He had light brown hair and mist gray eyes.  
  
Sirius jumped off Lily's bed and Remus climbed through the window onto Lily's bed then next to Sirius.  
  
"We looked through the year book and found out who Lily Evans was. We came to save you, but obviously you already have a beautiful lady staying here."  
  
Lily was relived to know they thought she was someone else until Sirius said, "She must be her sister or something."  
  
"WHAT!" Lily said outraged, "I am definitely not Petunia."  
  
"Are you her friend?" Sirius asked. She was about to settle for that when James broke in.  
  
"It's Lily! She changes her look for school so she doesn't make friends."  
  
"You idiot! It was bad enough you knew now them!" she yelled.  
  
"Whoa, Lily you're hott!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, shut up! I. Don't. Want. Friends!"  
  
"How about something more?" Sirius asked. She gave him a rude gesture that consisted of using her middle finger.  
  
"She won't stay like that!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Remus suddenly sparked up.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"You're parents, and sister. What happens if they find us?"  
  
"Don't worry. The Potters and my parents are spending a week in New York, and Petunia is spending the summer with her friend at her house."  
  
"Great!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked slowly.  
  
"'Cause," Sirius said pulling out two sleeping bags, "We are spending the week."  
  
Lily moaned and went downstairs to get a sandwich. 


	4. Only summer

(AN:Im back! thanx reviewers!) Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was about to start on her sandwich when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Sirius and moaned.  
  
"Hello, beautiful Lily!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What makes you think I want something?" Sirius asked in mock hurt while leaning against the counter next to her. Lily shot him a disbelieving look.  
  
"Ok, ok I do want something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A sandwich."  
  
"Fine," she said passing over her untouched sandwich.  
  
Sirius didn't touch it. "Actually," he said eyeing the sandwich, "I need two more."  
  
"Why can't you do it? Never mind, forget I asked hold on." Lily stood up and started taking out supplies.  
  
"Thank you. So... are you going to stay this way when we go back to sch-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay.. I'm sorry I have to get this out. Why not?"  
  
"Grades and everything that goes with it."  
  
"What about James he is right behind you in everything and he barley studies."  
  
"He doesn't need to, I do."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Here are your sandwiches."  
  
"Make one more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One for you. I want you to join us."  
  
"Do I have to?" Lily whined.  
  
"Yes, now hurry."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey guys guess what?" Sirius asked as he and Lily entered the room.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"I got sandwiches!"  
  
"And Lily," James commented.  
  
"Is she gonna bite?" Remus asked in mock caution.  
  
"Only if you bug me about my looks," Lily said with a small smile.  
  
"Fine," James said holding out a hand to Lily, "Truce!"  
  
"For the summer," Lily added.  
  
"Fine," James said his voice with a hint of ok-I'm-giving-in in it, "for the summer."  
  
Lily smiled and took his hand.  
  
*~*  
  
Through the week the four acted like old friends as they shared stories and joked around.  
  
Soon the end of the summer was coming and Remus and Sirius were already gone. James and Lily were sitting in James's room.  
  
"What are you planning to do after school is through?" James asked Lily.  
  
"I dunno. Work for the ministry. What about you?"  
  
"Become an auror."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So we are going back to school soon. 7th year. Head boy and girl."  
  
"Yup, can't wait."  
  
"Do you want to help us with our begging of school prank. We were thinking it should be on the teachers. We were going to-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wha- Why not?!?"  
  
"Don't you remember. During school year we go back to our old relationship."  
  
"But, Lily this was so much fun, I thought it was going to stay-"  
  
"No. God, James! You know I am going to be all ugly and stuff."  
  
"Who cares!"  
  
"You do. You always have."  
  
"I don't any more. Now, I know looks don't matter!"  
  
"It isn't true! When we go back to school you won't give me a second glance!"  
  
"How do you know? This summer was the best of my life! I can never forget this!"  
  
"Please, don't make it hard. I had a great summer too, but I can't. Just..just.. try to forget." Lily ran out of the room into her own with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily's parents pulled up to King's Cross with Lily and James in the back seat. They parked and turned to face Lily.  
  
"Ok, now dear," her mother said. Lily nodded and pulled out her wand. She pulled out her wand and mumbled a few words that only her and James could hear and her beautiful figure and face was replaced with a plump one. James looked at his shoes then back up at Lily, but couldn't get her old figure out of his head.  
  
"Let's go Lily. Thanks Mr. And Mrs. Evans. I had a great time. Bye."  
  
James and Lily walked out and got ready to go onto the platform.  
  
  
  
(AN: Not finished yet updates won't come often because school has started, sorry. Hope u like it gtg plz review buh bye for now)  
  
review here  
  
| | | | | V 


	5. Beautiful Inside and Out

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
"On the count of three," James said not looking up at her as if he would cry if he did.  
  
"Ok, one, two GO," Lily said trying to adjust to her shorter height.  
  
They ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
James looked up at Lily. "I'll see you at school. Bye Lily." He bit his lip and gave her a kiss then walked away.  
  
Lily put two fingers to her pudgy lips. She was too shocked to speak so she walked off to find her own compartment.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily sat alone in the Great Hall. The sorting just ended and the food appeared on the plates. She didn't eat anything. She looked around expecting to see a prank that she helped plan being performed. It never came.  
  
James looked at his friends who all nodded. He got up and began walking to Lily and all eyes began to fall on him.  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you?"  
  
"James people are watching please leave."  
  
James almost laughed but decided against it.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Surprise. Surprise."  
  
"I.I. I think I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I h-h-have fallen in love with you Lily."  
  
"James, don't."  
  
One blonde admirer of James spoke up suddenly, "Yeah really don't, James. She is fat and ugly and-"  
  
"No she isn't," James said as he wheeled around to her. "She is beautiful on the inside-"  
  
"And out. Go ahead James," Sirius said standing up.  
  
"She is like this because of people like you," he said pointing to the blonde, "and you." He pointed to Amos. "All you people see is the outside and that is all I saw too until last summer. She is a beautiful."  
  
"I don't see it," Amos said.  
  
"If you took time to know her the outside wouldn't matter. I can say I fell in love with her and not this mask she wears."  
  
"Mask?"  
  
"She is not shy. She is smart, funny, out going and not 4' whatever. It is fake, but I fell in love with the looks before the person which is the only thing I regret. I have fallen for the person too now."  
  
"James what about what I told you earlier," Lily said with tears brimming her eyes that she was forcing not to fall.  
  
"Did I ever tell you, Lily that I know enough to practically skip this grade?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"So think how good you could do."  
  
"I don't want to make everyone feel guilty."  
  
"To tell you the truth Lily you already started to make me feel pretty damn bad."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize Lily you had good reasons for the past six years but it is ok now."  
  
"How? Everyone will hate me for what I have done to them. Besides I don't want friends for looks."  
  
"I told you, you were smart. You can choose your friends wisely."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I want a little more."  
  
"But we want to be your friends," Remus said standing across from Sirius.  
  
Lily couldn't hide her smile. "Lily, I will stop here and now if you say you don't love me too," James said.  
  
"I never knew I was aloud, but now that I do.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I have fallen in love with you James."  
  
"I think I'm gonna puke," the same blonde said, "She is so gross."  
  
"James I can't perform the counter curse till the end of the year."  
  
"Lily stand up."  
  
"Ok," she did as she was told, "What are you doing?" She whispered this so no one but James could hear.  
  
"I found a new curse. I researched the whole trip the curse you said in the car," he whispered back.  
  
"Thanks!" She whispered, excited.  
  
He suddenly spoke louder, "Everyone meet the real Lily Evans." He pointed his wand at Lily and muttered some words. Suddenly the beautiful Lily Evans from summer appeared. The other Maurders smiled. Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. Lily smiled as a tear left her eye. She looked into James's eyes and smiled. She sobbed a laugh.  
  
James smiled back at her.  
  
"Lily, you have no idea how-"  
  
"James?" she cut him off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. Everyone in the Great Hall clapped even the teachers. The only people who didn't were the girls who were sobbing. Some people looked at Sirius and expected him to use this as an opportunity to comfort them and win their hearts. Even some of the sobbing girls looked up to see if he was coming. He smiled and walked up to them all one by one and said the same three words to each of them; "Shut up already."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
(Finally done. Sorry it was so quick. I just wanted to finish because school is round and I want to donate more time to work. Soz if you think I am a nerd. I'm just determined this year. I slacked off last. So anyway thanks for the ideas and all they really helped. I have a few other stories either started or in my head. I gtg buh bye.)  
  
Review here and tell me what u think!  
  
V V V V V 


End file.
